


sunshine and moonlight fill my mind

by Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cave in, Gen, Happy Ending, LU Creative Train 2020, Panic Attack, a pretty graphic panic attack which is why it's under extreme, a warning, but just, not the most extreme thing in the world though, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Wild? What about the wild? They were stuck inside the coffin, how was that in the wild? Link wished he was in the wild, the open wild where the sky could look down at her with her warm smile and the moon could glare at him while he cursed him every night to continue to live on despite its efforts to kill him.LU Creative Train 2020: Extreme Fic 4. Prompt: Caves.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	sunshine and moonlight fill my mind

Wild and Hyrule giggled with each other as they quietly snuck away from camp, making their footsteps as possible as they dodged between the trees and undergrowth. They were being overly cautious, as Legend and Warrior’s bickering was loud enough to cover a Hinox snoring. Sky had broken his leg during their last run in with their hidden enemy, which was unfortunate and also meant that the group could not travel as far and for as long that they normally would be able to, though Wild couldn’t help but see the silver lining on the cloud, as he only had to send Hyrule a look before they disappeared into the woods.

“How long do you think that we have until they realise that we’re missing?” Hyrule asked once they were far away from the main group, Warriors and Legend now out of range.

“When they get hungry and suddenly realise that I’m not there to make dinner, so for a couple of hours.” Wild said as he quickly looked at the sky, taking a note of the midday sun, before turning back to Hyrule with a smile that promised that the amount of mischief that they were about to get into would be worth the yelling that Twilight would be giving them later for wandering off.

Four’s Hyrule wasn’t a place that they got to visit often, but when they did Wild tried to spend as much time running around and taking pictures for his Zelda and discovering as many things as possible. Since Four spent most of his spare time at his forge making weapons, many of his and Hyrule’s questions were unanswered when they asked about the small details of every woods. They had been slightly disappointed when they found that Four didn’t have as many answers as they wanted, but it meant that they just had to find out everything for themselves.

“Hey Wild look at this!” Wild turned to where Hyrule was pointing, his smile falling slightly at the sight of a pile of rocks in the front of a cliff.

A classic sign of a cave behind.

“I love caves! Do you think that there’s treasure inside?” Hyrule said, giddy with excitement. Wild rolled his eyes as he summoned a round bomb from his slate. He had listened to Hyrule’s stories where he found strange men with swords in the caves that he bombed, and while that would make the day rather exciting, Wild got the impression that would not happen this time, as Four would have been nice enough to warn them about strange men who hid in caves for when a hero decided to drop by and visit.

“Last time I went into a cave an old man taught me some magic.” Wild was beginning to get the impression that either, in Hyrule’s Hyrule, everyone lived in caves, or Hyrule got especially lucky when it came to cave exploring. Wild gave the bomb an overarm throw, detonating it when it was close enough to the fallen rocks, and the pair quickly stepped backwards and covered their face to save them from flying shrapnel.

When the dust settled, Wild quickly looked around, frowning at what he saw.

The opening was a little… small.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

“Wait!” Hyrule turned around at Wild’s outburst, a questioning look quickly filling his face, so Wild rushed to explain what he was feeling, speaking fast so that Hyrule wouldn’t lose interest with what Wild had to say. “Doesn’t the cave look a little small?” Wild hated how meek he sounded, but Hyrule only cocked his head and looked back at the cave.

“I mean, I guess, but it’s fine. I’ve been through smaller ones though, so this should be fine.” Hyrule shrugged and continued forward, lighting his lantern and going into the cave. Wild took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He could do this.

It was nothing like the cave he stumbled out of.

He could do this.

He wasn’t going to go in and find his coffin.

He could do this.

He had to walk faster than he was comfortable with the catch up with Hyrule, and once he did, he took a hold of the back of his friend’s tunic, feeling slightly reassured when he slowed down and turned around to give his friend a smile, only to turn back around

The cave walls were closer than Wild was normally used to, with not enough room to walk side by side, but wide enough for a single person to go through comfortably. They walked in relative silence for a while, leaving only the echoing of their footsteps as company for their ears.

There was a sudden, slight rattling noise, which made Wild’s ears twitch as he looked around for the source of the noise. When he turned around, he was only met with the darkness that they had been walking through for the last few minutes. At first, he brushed it off to a rat, or to some keese if they were particularly unlucky. But after a while the rattling didn’t stop, in fact it was only getting louder.

“Hmm, it looks like a dead end ahead. What a bummer.” Hyrule moaned as he came to a stop in his step.

“Do you hear that?” Wild finally asked. Hyrule turned around, about to ask what Wild meant only for the ground to start violently shaking, enough for both Hyrule and Wild to fall to the ground as they covered their head from any falling rocks, the sound of Hyrule’s lantern smashing into smithereens being only a minor detail.

Wild started to quickly crawl back to the start of the cave, his breathing getting heavier and heavier as he struggled to breath through the now settling dust. It didn’t take him long to find out that there was now no exit to the cave, a wall of stone in their way.

They were trapped.

Wild put his arms out around him, but they could barely stretch before they reached both sides of the cave walls, the sharp rocks of the dungeon digging into his skin as he tried to push away from the walls, but it did nothing as the walls felt like they were starting to close in on him, pushing him into the small box again. When that did nothing, he started to scratch on to the stone, scratching until his fingers bled, scratching until there were tiny rocks now indented underneath his fingernails.

He wasn’t going back to the shrine of resurrection. He can’t go back to the shrine of resurrection. He wasn’t dead, he had completed his goal. The Calamity was sealed, Zelda was freed, Hyrule was saved. He wasn’t ready to forget everything again, he wasn’t ready to sleep for another one hundred years again.

“Wild?” Wild? What about the wild? They were stuck inside the coffin, how was that in the wild? Link wished he was in the wild, the open wild where the sky could look down at her with her warm smile and the moon could glare at him while he cursed him every night to continue to live on despite its efforts to kill him.

But instead they were stuck in the dark and they were going to die here, and they were going to die and drown and continue to down until-

“Link!”

Link.

Link?

Oh yeah. Link. That’s his name.

That  _ was _ his name, right?

_ He couldn’t remember- _

“Link please open your eyes.” Link’s eyes snapped open at the order, and he was blinded by the golden light that filled the room. The golden light that should belong to the girl with the beautiful voice, the girl who woke him, who was she?

“That’s it. Now, take a deep breath for me.” Link tried to follow along with the voice, his hand now not of the lid of the coffin nor the side of the cave but much rather on warm moving flesh, a weight upon his own hand holding it there. It was hard to make out what he was touching with the golden light filling the room, so instead he tried to follow what the voice said, but there was something in his throat, the water was in his throat, he was going to drown in the coffin, he was going to die in the coffin-

“Link. You’re not in a coffin. You’re not in water. You’re not going to die, I promise.” The voice said, tightening its grip on his hand, pulling it further into the warmth and light. Link wondered how the voice knew what he was thinking, could he mind read? “Do you remember where we are?” Link took a deep breath in but ended up choking on it, coughing and spluttering while the hand reached behind him and patted his back to help him breathe normally again.

“In a cave-” Link started coughing again, and then the coughing started to become choking, he was choking on the water, he was going to  _ drown- _

“C’mon Link, let’s just try and focus on breathing now. Can you copy me?” The cave began to echo with the exaggerated breathing, large gasps as the other took deep breath in

“You’re doing great Wild.” It was only then that he realised that someone- Hyrule was rubbing his back and his head was on his chest. The bright light still filled the area, so bright that even the dust particles had been lit up, and even though his vision was still blurry from the tears.

It was then that Wild saw where the light was coming from.

Wild had seen the symbol of the Triforce of the others of course, three triangles stacked on top of each other, only one of the bottom ones shaded in and almost always looking old and scarred. He had always found it strange, strange that he and four were the only people who didn’t have one, and strange that Zelda held a similar scar of her own, but instead of only one scar filled all three were.

There was only one other time he had seen it glow however, and that’s when he had died.

But there was some comfort in the idea of Hyrule having the Triforce, he’s certainly one of the most trustworthy in the group, someone who was far too modest for their own good and rather dandy in a fight. Wild started to trace along the light with his finger, smiling somewhat when Hyrule didn’t say anything.

The feelings were still there, he still felt like the cave was going to surround him and suffocate him and kill him only to bring him back again over and over, but Hyrule was here and Hyrule had the Triforce and if that was the case then nothing bad could happen, could it?

“It’s all going to be alright.”

Wild isn’t sure how long they stay like that, with his head on Hyrule’s shoulder, Hyrule’s right hand smoothing down his hair while his left one stayed in front of Wild so that he could continue to trace it, but it’s long enough that his muscles begin to ache from staying in the same place for a long period of time.

It’s only when he hears Wolfie’s howl that he finally perks out, the golden glow of the Triforce showing the way that Hyrule’s face lit up in relief that they had been found. Hyrule started yelling to Wolfie to get the others while Wild only curled up tighter into the hug. It wasn’t long before Wolfie was running off again.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others about this,” Hyrule said after a moment of silence, tapping a finger to the symbol on the back of his hand.

“Only if you don’t mention the breakdown I had. Twilight acts like I’m glass enough as it is.” Wild whispered back, a small smile growing on his face.

“Twilight’s gonna kill us, isn’t he?” Hyrule moaned, though it was light-hearted. They knew what they were getting themselves into when they snuck off.

“Most definitely.” They sat there in relative silence, but now they could hear what was supposed to be shouting on the other side of the blockade. They were going to be fine.

“Bet twenty rupees that they only noticed that we were missing because they were hungry?”

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought process while writing this fic:
> 
> -So, I think that the original prompt is something along the lines of getting stuck in a cave/small space  
> -Which is perfect for Wild angst  
> -I picked hyrule mainly because he wasn’t in the pervious fic for the train and because i haven’t written him in a while  
> -I was going to include four (since it’s four week at the time of writing this!) but -then I realised that he wouldn’t be a good fit for it. Maybe next time?  
> -Prompt - caves/landslides/small and dark spaces  
> -Can’t wait to see what comes after this fic! : D
> 
> Thoughts after reading everyone else fics for the train: Wow, they really went ham on the hurt and no comfort huh. And nothing to do with caves or small spaces... interesting... 
> 
> Honestly though, this was so fun to do and I highly recommend reading everyone else's fic on extreme train and the other trains too! There were so many good fics written for this and they all deserve some love and kudos.


End file.
